


The Fence

by EBCdrabble (EdBishopChallenge)



Category: Anne of Avonlea (TV mini-series)
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdBishopChallenge/pseuds/EBCdrabble





	The Fence

Parker looked down at Anne, eyebrows raised.

"Well, if someone buys the space, my fence will have advertisements. You can be sure of that."


End file.
